Adventures: The (Second) Biggest Revelation
by My Thoughts and Opinions
Summary: When you meet two identical persons, it's likely that they are related in some way. So what about two pups?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! Today is a very big day! That's right: I haven't died! I wanted to save this series for a super-chapter but I couldn't produce any other ideas for this chapter.**

**Also, ****I was recently thinking about, and discussing with The Expert himself, this story and I realised that it probably would have been much smarter to put these acts into different, separate fanfics, so that I don't have a huge, always unfinished story to deal with (but I didn't, because I'm stupid). I'll probably break 'Adventures' and 'Misadventures' into those smaller stories and continue from there.**** Anywho, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything from the plot to the comments is mine. Nothing else.**

"Alright, what did you do this time?" The Expert had his version of an amused expression plastered on his face. **[Which, obviously, is not one.]**

"Nothing?" The Criminal asked with a grin. He was being visited by his lookalike while behind bars (surprisingly not at the paws of The Expert). "It's true. They just came and dumped me in the gaol for no reason." **[That doesn't really sound right. Maybe something big's gonna happen.]**

As though coordinated in a movie, an officer entered the scene and acknowledged the two albino Bernese mountain dogs.

"Could you excuse us, ...?" he began, only to find that he didn't know the "free" pup's name. **[Convenient lack of name.]**

"Don't have a name. But sure, I'll go." The Expert stepped out, leaving the man and the other pup.

"Yes, officer? Is there an issue that you should like to discuss?"

"There is, and surprisingly it's not caused by you." **[Wow. What a shock, actually.]** The Criminal snickered. "However, it still pertains to you in a way." This earned a look of confusion and intrigue from the prisoner.

The gaoler sighed. "I assume you're wondering why we've incarcerated you for no clear reason?" The Criminal nodded. "Well, it's like this: we lied to you and we need to clear that up.." **[That was 'The-Expert-level' blunt.]**

"Wait. What do you mean, you lied to me?"

The Expert was returning to the Lookout after the meeting with The Criminal, and hadn't made it more than three pawsteps when the sound of loud paws on hard concrete floors caught his attention. He turned, just in time to be run over by a shockingly tearful The Criminal. **[If what happened in there caused him to be like that, well...]** "What's wrong?" he asked as they both stood up again.

As he dashed into the forest, The Criminal yelled, "They lied to me! Worse, they lied to US!" **[This is going to be fun.]**

The next day, The Expert woke up before everyone as usual, but he stayed where he was, an even more stoic expression dotting his face's features, were that possible. **[It is. Chapter 2 of 'Misadventures'. Remember that?]** He was still contemplating on what The Criminal had shouted out yesterday, somewhat - surprisingly - confused. **[... Well, then.]** The fact that "they" had lied to The Criminal, that was considerably simpler. Law enforcement officers often told untruths to felons either to intimidate them or convince them to do something. **[Maybe.]** It was still odd that The Criminal had reacted as he did, though.

But, more importantly, how had they lied to _him_? **[I don't know, you tell me.]**

It wasn't long before everyone found him there, and took even less time for them to start bombing him with all manner of interrogations. All of which he left alone.

As the six pups realised that they'd not be getting a response, they looked at each other in bewilderment. "I've never seen him this emotionless since, well, since ever," Marshall said. **[Again. Ch. 2 of 'Mis'.]**

"And considering his normal demeanour, that's hard to beat," Chase commented, as they resumed staring at the stoic. **[No, Chase. Lampshading is my thing. Leave it alone.]**

Presently, The Criminal showed up on the scene. Despite not crying, he was still obviously crestfallen, not showing his usual upbeat self. In fact, he looked like he could be mistaken for The Expert with the way his face sported a blank look. **[Must ... have ... the ... strength ... to ... stay ... quiet ...]**

"Hey, Cwiminal!" Zuma called out to him, to be stopped. **[Ah, I just can't. 'Spell His Name With A The'. ... Sorry.]**

"THE Criminal. Name with a 'The'." The pups detected a serious twinge in his speech, unlike his normal joking self. **[I would have said something, but right now I'm in the Museum of Sound and Silence, so I need to shut my mouth.]**

"What's - " Rocky was cut off.

"Nothing is wrong," was the curt response, not unlike his famous lookalike. He added to himself, "If you don't count being lied to." **[Wait. So do we count this as an instance of speech prediction?]**

"Well, could you be of assistance?" Chase queried. _Did I just ask a criminal for help?_ **[Yes. Get used to it.]**

"Fine. What's up?"

"The Expert." The police German Shepherd indicated with his paw where the mentioned pup was.

The Criminal took one look and said, "He has a right." **[Of course he does. We all do. ... Oh, he means - ah, right. Never mind, carry on.]**

"What do you mean?"

"He has a right to be like that."

"Why, though?" Marshall asked.

"You'd be like this too, if the authorities lied to you." That surely caught the attention of the group. **[Not really. That's kinda only you.]**

"The authorities lied to him?" Skye almost shouted. **[He just said that. Jeez. What is it with you guys and repeating what people say?]**

"Did I not speak loud enough?"

"I can see why that would hit a few nerves, but not enough to get him like this," Chase reasoned. **[Reasonable reasoning.]** "And what of you? Why are you so sullen?"

"Same thing."

"They lied to both of you?!" they all shouted. **[Would you be surprised if the police lied to two people? I would have thought no.]**

"Yep."

"About what?" Rubble inquired, which The Criminal deemed too far by walking away. The pups gave chase and repeated the question. **[Why is this question deemed too far? What about ... never mind. This is pretty appropriate. Forget that. Also, ha ha, 'gave chase'.]**

"It's personal."

"We're your friends, though; you can tell us," Marshall stated pleadingly. **[Strike one.]**

"It's - it's complicated."

"I'm sure Rocky can help us decode it," Chase joked, but immediately put on a serious face. "But come on! Just tell us! What's going on? What's the problem?" **[In case you missed it, strike two. Wanna try for three?]**

"They lied to me! To us!" One could feel the tension rise. **[Guess so.]**

"About?!"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Oh, no?" Skye yelled. "Then tell us so we can at least try!"

"They lied to me about my BROTHER!" **[Oh... okay. Remember all the times I blasted him for being like that after being lied to? Ignore those. This is serious.]**

And just like that, silence.

**Ooh, how exciting! Finally, we clear up something that has been sat there looking like a foggy pane of glass. Not sure about the relevance, there... Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and now onto the next.**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers!**** Trying to get these chapters done to and I'm kinda hurrying so I'll just give you the disclaimer and start.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own rights to this show. I've run out of disclaimer jokes. Dis claim, er, is somewhat true.**

"Y-your brother?"

"I didn't know he had a brother," was a whisper that came from Rocky.

"I don't think he knew he had a brother!" was a hushed response to the previous comment. **[That was me. Sorry. One of my aliases is Captain Obvious, after all.]**

"Of course l didn't! Why do you think I'm so angry at them?" **[Oh - he heard me? Oops.]**

"Now that you say it, I guess I would be a little peeved at the authorities, especially, for doing that," Chase mused, earning him a 'So now you understand' look from The Criminal.

"But then," Skye jumped in, "that brings us back to The Expert. How is he dragged into this?" **[Let's take a moment to think. He said that they lied to both of them. The Criminal didn't know he had a brother. The Expert is somehow involved. This would mean...]**

She was about to receive an answer when the PAW Patrol was called up to the Lookout for a mission. The pups looked forlornly at The Criminal, but he waved a paw and dismissed them to their duties.

Upon entering the elevator, everyone expected a typical Marshall wipeout to be on the cards, but it was not to be, for the Dalmatian was so engrossed in their previous dilemma that he was concentrating incredibly hard on everything and ended up safely in the chamber. He noticed, afterward, that all eyes were on him for at the least a bit of comic relief, but he just shook his head and continued his overconcentration. **[Hm. That is strange. I'll admit that.]** This sent a worrying signal to everyone else who, not knowing what to do with it, simply shrugged and awaited expectantly the usual rise of the elevator. Nothing.

"Forget something?" a familiar blank voice said, and the other pups smiled in disdain at themselves for not remembering the albinistic pup, who was the subject of their earlier discussion. **[Arbitrary Amnesia Syndrome.]**

Literally as soon as The Expert was safely in the shaft the shaft began to move. As was the custom, the Patrol donned their uniforms and continued upwards for briefing. **[Yeah, we'll skip the whole inevitable sequence of events because laziness.]**

As it turns out, Marshall and The Expert were chosen for this mission - it must be said that Chase felt a little upset to have been left out - as it wasn't entirely clear as to whether it was a crime or not. Nevertheless this mission involved the disappearance of two young children.

The place at which they were last seen was, strangely, the woods in which The Criminal himself lived. Upon their arrival, they immediately spotted a rather obvious trail leading in several different directions. **[Common sense tells you: if it's obvious then it's a trap, and if it's too well hidden then it's also a trap.]**

"If this is all it's going to take, following a bunch of trails, you wonder how no one has found them yet." Marshall snorted after his comment.

"That's because this is a crime, not only a simple disappearance," stated The Expert.

"Are you sure?" The Expert had a look of disdainful neutrality on his face. "No, of course you are. You're The Expert." **[That's right. It is right not to question The Expert's rightness.]**

"And while I am, it does seem as though this is going to take more than just my expertise." He paused, before walking off. "We may need to elicit some backstage assistance."

"This is ridiculous," grumbled The Criminal. "I can't believe, after all we've been through, I'm still seen as just this criminal." **[No, that's your history speaking for you. Condolences, though.]**

"Well, it is in your name," Marshall commented. He hadn't ceased to look as pensive as he had since he was in the elevator. **[Why is everyone suddenly The Expert? And it affects the least likely pups as well.]**

"That doesn't change the fact that you only want my help because of that detail." He was still a little sour. "I think you should be grateful to have me as even an acquaintance." **[What makes you think that they aren't?]**

"And that we are," The Expert reassured him. "Though, I'd have to say: you're not yourself. That lie looks like it's really affecting you."

As he spoke, he caught a slight movement in the foliage of one of the trees. **[There is a thing called sleight of eye. It is the use of the eye to see things that you want to see, whilst simultaneously having your eyes face where you want people to believe you are looking. It's really complicated and frankly not entertaining enough to be in this story.]**

The Criminal just shrugged, and Marshall put in a remark regarding his confusion as to why they took the path with no trail.

"That's only because all the other tracks loop back to where we started. If you took a close look, some of the trails were backwards."

"As in, they go toward the scene and not away from it," The Criminal clarified. **[Stop being Captain Obvious. I am Captain Obvious.]**

"Right," confirmed his doppelganger. "So if we had followed any trail, we'd have just gone in a circle and gotten nowhere." **[And been very frustrated and angry, more so than you are now.]**

"Okay." Marshall sounded like he wasn't paying attention.

They continued along the way for a few more minutes before it was realised that The Expert had vanished. **[And nobody saw that. Simply amazing.]**

"Wha...? He was just here! He ... was, just here, wasn't he?" The Dalmatian received stares just as blank as his. "Uhh, now what do we do? Should we continue? Look for him?" **[Do you want to face unfriendly felons without The Expert? No is what I'd have said.]**

"Look for him. Don't take any chances with these things," the white, red-eyed dog suggested, earning agreeing shrugs and nods before they started heading back to try to find him. **[Plothill. At last, I get to say that.]**

They weren't so much as thirty seconds into their detour when Marshall gasped and pulled aside The Criminal. "I just figured it out!" **[Oh, well, finally.]**

"What? The crime?" The Criminal asked incredulously.

"No, I wish. I figured out what you meant." **[How long did that take? Ten minutes? More, possibly?]**

"And what is that?"

Ensuring that no one could hear him, Marshall whispered, "Your brother is The Expert." **[... Well, then.]**

**All done. Please continue to remain patient as I finish this series. Also, please review!**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! Final chapter up and running! I'll admit, I have an incredibly stupid tendency to do something up until the very end. This chapter was actually supposed to be released in tandem with the others but of course everything went horrendously wrong and here we are. One day, I won't be stupid and I'll actually get things done properly. Anyway, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Big things are happening! They don't involve rights to this show being given to me, so don't think that.**

"Oh, well, would you look at that? He's figured it out all by himself. Whoop-de-doo. Way to go, Marsh." **[Starting off straight away with the snark, I see?]**

"Yeah, thanks!" Marshall said enthusiastically, before doing a double take and replying, "Wait - what?"

"Never mind," The Criminal said cheekily, bringing back memories if his old self. **[Well, good to see he's returning to his normal behavioural antics.]**

"Uhh... anyway, how did they tell you they lied to you?" **[How did they tell you? Wasn't it just a 'We lied to you.'? Or am I missing something here?]**

"Wouldn't that work better when everyone else is gathered to listen?" The Expert remarked, having suddenly appeared.

Both parties jumped when they heard his voice, with The Criminal quickly asking, "How long have you been listening?" **[Long enough...]**

"Well, it was hard not to hear you. You stopped right by the tree where I was."

"So - "

"Mhm. Pretty much everything." **[Even a hiatus of length forever can't stop the speech prediction.]**

"And that means...?"

"Yes."

"Can I get a hug then?"

The Expert would-have-smiled and allowed his brother to swamp him in a gigantic bear hug. **[Ahh... Feels good to say that.]**

"Brother! I missed you so much. I love you! Even before I found out that we were brothers I loved you like one. I can't - "

"Aaaand we're done," Marshall cut in, splitting them up. "We still have a job to do." **[Thanks, Marshall, for making this chapter unnecessarily shorter.]**

"Yeah. I want to catch that guy who kidnapped those kids!" The Criminal stated, quickly back on track and strangely enthusiastic. **[... Okay.]**

"Oh, that. All done," The Expert said. He gestured to a nearby oak where there were two children sleeping at its roots and a man who was lying unconscious a few metres away. Marshall was slightly shocked. **[Only slightly.]**

The Criminal, on the other hand, was upset. "You're no fun."

The Expert half-shrugged. "I'm your brother. It's my job to be no fun," he smirk-said. The other two shared a laugh. **[Hahaha... yeah, that's completely true. Big brothers and sisters are born not to be fun.]**

Since they had resolved the situation, they returned to the Lookout, where the other pups awaited them with eagerness.

Marshall immediately bounded in front of the other pups and excitedly asked, "Okay, now can you tell us how they told you they lied to you?" **[I just said how! They literally just said 'We lied to you.'! Listen to me for once!]**

"What, are you talking about, Marshall?" Skye questioned.

"Exactly. We don't even know who his brother is," Chase spoke up.

Marshall wheeled around and spoke bluntly. "Oh, it's The Expert." **[Well, then.]** He turned back around to meet two completely deadpan faces, not noticing that all five behind him had fainted.

"Five minutes," the blue-eyed albino Bernese mountain dog guessed.

After five minutes, the recovery was made and the story begun. **[Because I was way too lazy to add more dialogue.]**

"Well, the policeman who told me the story, he - it started like this: he told me that my father actually hadn't died before I was born. He was still alive - they had just said that because they didn't know if he actually did die after his mate's imprisonment. When the crime of his murder was brought to their attention, they realised the mistake that they made with me, and just tried to cover it up and pretend that nothing happened." **[Nice and concise.]**

"That's not really cause for what was basically a fit of rage," Chase put in.

"I think the main issue is that they had waited so long to say anything considering his familial situation," The Expert returned. **[True.]**

"Combined with the fact that he could have gone and seen his father when he was alive, but couldn't..." Skye added.

"Because he wasn't told that his dad was actually not dead," Marshall continued. **[Also true.]**

"And so he thought that there was nothing for him family-wise in the world and just accepted his loneliness in life," Rocky finished.

"Also, wemembew that The Expewt wasn't given any indication eithew that he had a bwothew, despite the othews cleawly knowing that he did," Zuma said. **[Okay, now you guys are having a laugh.]**

"So The Criminal had a right to be angry in two aspects," Rubble concluded.

"And I thought I was good at picking up clues and piecing them together," Chase laughed. Everyone who regularly laughs laughed. **[But The Expert doesn't laugh, so he didn't laugh. ... I just wanted to say that. We all need some stupid things in life. Take the time out to find the stupid things and idiotic people and thank them for their inputs, no matter how useless.]**

"Well, that doesn't matter now. All that does is that we are reunited at last!" The Criminal stated enthusiastically as he hugged his brother again. **[Yay!]**

**Okay! Done! There! Now I am gonna take a break from this as I prepare another story for you. Stay tuned for that to happen, okay? Good. Wow that took way more time than it should have ever done.**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the new series! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


End file.
